School Sucks
by monkeygirl77
Summary: As unfortunate as it is, young Gabriel is one of the many who are unlucky enough not to be in the popular crowd at school. He’s weaker, smaller, and not as big and scary as his big brothers are. And of course there has to be someone to take advantage of that.


**Just a thing that came to mind a while ago! I pictured Gabriel as being the type to get picked on at school! If, you know, they had to go to school. So bam this was born!**

* * *

"Little brother you are going to be late for your classes."

The younger groaned and burrowed deeper into his blankets, not wanting to get out of bed this early in the morning and go to that prison of a place. He didnt understand why his older brothers couldn't teach him what he needed to know.

They had done as such before they came up with this stupid idea of creating such a thing as school.

Michael had taught Lucifer everything he knew and he did just fine.

They both taught Raphael when he came along.

They all turned out fine. He didn't understand why they couldn't do the same thing with him. When the other lesser deities started popping up, he'd been nothing but a hatchling at the time, and Raphael had taken special interest. He'd always been interested in the ones who'd appeared even though there was no humans to bring them up.

Father liked to plan ahead.

"Little brother we are not going to tell you again."

He hated Raphael for coming up with this idea. Hated him with everything he had.

"Mikeeeeeeeey! No! Leave me alone!"

The blankets were yanked back and the warm weight of his older brother cover his legs, "We gave you three warnings little brother! Three warnings! Now it's my turn to wake you up."

He giggled, hatred forgotten momentarily, shrieking and twisting as those strong deft fingers attacked his belly. Michael always woke up him up like this, tortures to his belly, it was always a sure way to get him up and about in the early hours.

When Luci woke him up, it was in a way similar to Mikey's preferred method, and he always had sweets on hand too which was always welcomed and appreciated.

Raphy woke him up nicely, he always took him out to the garden and they'd watch the sun rise together, he'd get to pick whatever fruit he wanted from his fruit trees for breakfast.

And then he was sent off to that childhood prison that they called school.

"Mikeeeey! I'm up! I'm up! I promise! Stopppppit!"

"Are you up and ready to shine?"

"Yessss Mikey!"

His older brother kissed his forehead softly, "Well then my job here is done. If you are not by the gate in 10 minutes I'm gonna come back and this little belly isn't going to be protected by your robe."

He giggles despite himself and his big brother grins.

He despises going to school but there is some sort of satisfaction knowing that at the end of the day everyone and anyone there had to answer to his older brothers. They were the heads of everything and anything there was, it being Raphael's idea and masterpiece in work, they all answered to him.

But it didn't make it any easier.

Michael left him as he'd said he would, and Gabriel took a moment, pulling the pillow over his head for a breath of a second, before pushing himself up out of bed. Digging through his closet for something to wear. Gathering up his school books. And trudging his way down the hall to the gate.

His older brothers were waiting there for him when got there, talking among themselves, and smiled at the sight of him.

Lucifer scooped him up and set him upon his shoulders, smiling as he giggled excitedly, he liked being up high and he'd spread his wings and Raph would make the breeze blow and he'd feel like he was flying.

He couldn't fly on his own.

Still too young they said.

He didn't think so but fighting with his brothers about it got him a trip over one of their knees and he didn't want to do that.

"Did you complete your homework little one?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled at Lucifer's hair softly, "Yes."

"Did you have someone check it?"

"Yes Raph!"

He squawked when he was tugged back by the back of his robes and landed in his brothers arms, Raphael smiled at him and held him close, "Watch your tone little one, all I did was ask, no need for such attitude."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss his brothers cheek. Gabriel hated his brother for this place but he loved him at the same time. Raphy was the best. He gave the best hugs and the best stories and was always willing to carry him around where ever he went.

On his shoulders, on his back, in his arms, however he pleased.

He really loved his older brothers.

"Do you have your lunch, little hummingbird?"

"Yes big brother."

"Don't you eat that cookie that Luci put in there before you eat your fruits."

He giggled up at his older brother and the elder smiled down at him softly.

"I know you won't though. Because you know what I'll do if you eat that cookie first, don't you?"

His only answer was another giggle and the other two chuckled at it. They, on the other hand, had no reservations. They adored their baby brother to no end. They would do anything for him, anything to make him happy, to make him smile. He was their world, their sunshine, their youngest.

Gabriel was their everything.

So it hurt them to know that he dreaded going to their school and wouldn't tell them why. They knew that something was going on, something that was causing this uncharacteristic change in their baby brother, and that he wouldn't tell them what it was. They couldn't help if he didn't let them.

Coming to a stop before the gates of the grand building Raphael set him on his feet, patting his head softly, Michael passed him his satchel and Lucifer his lunch.

"Have a good day little brother. We will come get you at days end."

He hugged them each in turn, they bent down so he could kiss their cheeks, and they watched as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Hey! Give it back!"

Gabriel cried out trying to snag his book back but the other held it above his head. His friend laughed at the young archangels misfortune and shoved him down. Gabriel huffed as the air was knocked out of him.

"Look what we got here! A book! Nerd!"

"Set give it back!"

Set laughed at the small angels misfortune, tearing a page from the book and shredding it up, letting the pieces fall over the little ones head. Gabriel cried as they fell, fluttering away in the breeze. All his hard work, his sweat and time, he had made those for his brothers. He'd spent all of his play time working on it. It was a surprise. Tears glistened in his eyes.

"Hey Mars! Come look at this! It's _crying_!"

The Roman jogged over, laughing at the distraught archangel, "What kind of Archangel are you? Runt-y, fat, and crying! No wonder your brothers don't want you!"

Gabriel sniffled, pausing in his frantic attempts to pick up the pieces of little paper of the project he'd made for his big brothers, looking up, "They-They want me!"

"Of course they do. Lets review, Michael; The first, Commander, Prince of the World. Lucifer; The Morning Star, second, Heaven's Lieutenant, Second in Command. And Raphael; third born, Patron of Healing and Medicine, Genius. And then there's you", Mars smiled down at him, there was nothing kind in his smile, "What are you again? A glorified mail man? Or wait! No you're not! Your too _fat_!"

Gabriel's lower lip wobbled and he bit it to keep from crying at their mean remarks. This was why he hated coming to this place, having to put up with this everyday, it was enough to make anyone want to stay away.

"Give it back!"

"Make me! I'd really like to see this! Cause you're not going to do anything!"

The youngest Archangel grit his teeth, and in a fit of unusual rage, jumped up, throwing everything he had in his fist. Mars yelled out in pain, there was a sickening crack, and he fell backwards into the trees behind him by the force of it.

Set turned to look at him, his unnamed friends running away to get Miss. Athena, Gabriel scooped up his book and ran in the other direction.

* * *

It was a common misconception seeing as his usual laid back, calm demeanor but Raphael could be a right storm when one pushed the right buttons.

Word making its way to him that his baby brother had been caught up in a violent altercation during playtime before lunch was definitely one of those buttons.

The angels and deities bowed in respect as he entered the office, thunder booming, wings flared dangerously as his eyes turned and turned looking for his dearest baby brother.

"What happened?"

First he saw Mars, bruised, crying, and holding a cloth to stop the flow of blood from a clearly broken nose. Jupiter nodded to whatever Athena was telling him and bowed to the Archangel once he saw his entrance.

Raphael raised his chin in greeting, "Where is my brother?"

"Raph! Raph!"

The blur was without a doubt his baby brother and he was swift in scooping him up, checking him over for injuries in quick succession, settling him on his hip he turned back to business. He had been called here to gather up his dearest baby brother because of some sort of incident and he was going to find out what exactly had happened.

"Someone best tell me what happened."

Athena gave him a soft look, "I believe it was a case of bully gone wrong."

"Bullying? Little brother is this whats been going on?"

Gabriel ducked to avoid his big brothers gaze, sniffling to himself softly, "I'm sorry Raphy! I didn' mean to! I-I-I made this for you guys and-and-and he ripped it then-then-then I hit him and I'm sowwy! Please don't tell Micha! Please! He gonna 'pank me! I don' wan'a 'pankin!"

Raphael cooed at him softly, pulling him into his chest, "Oh little one, why wouldn't you tell us what was going on? You are most certainly not in trouble, and if Micha even thinks about it he'll have me to deal with."

He tucked the little one in close and reached for his satchel.

"I am taking him the rest of the day. I assume Mars will be dealt with accordingly?"

"Of course sir."

"Very good."

* * *

"Where is he! Where is my little guy! Where is he!"

Gabriel giggled as he was tackled playfully by his big brother onto the couch behind him, Luci hugged him close and tightly raining kisses down on his forehead and cheeks and nose and everywhere.

"Luci!"

"Let me see! I have to make sure that bully didn't hurt you! Any booboos? Let me see?"

Gabriel shrieked and giggled as fingers dug into his belly, his ribs, his sides, everywhere. Poking and prodding at every free place he could reach.

"I heard he made fun of this belly! Let me see this belly!"

"Luci no! Leave it alone!"

A deep chuckle and Lucifer squawked, falling back, Michael scooped the younger Archangel up by the wrists, holding up steady.

"Now now little one, I heard word that you thought you would surely be punished for standing up to your bully, Luci get the belly."

Lucifer grinned at the fledgling archangel, lifting his shirt slightly, and buried his face into the soft belly before him. Gabriel squealed and kicked out at his big brother.

* * *

"I made this for you guys."

Later that evening saw the four of them cuddled together, little Gabriel snuggled between his two oldest brothers while Raphael groomed gently through his wings. Lucifer took it in delicate hands and held it up, four stick people with wings, Michael leaned over to see and Raphael over his shoulder.

The thing had been taped together again.

"It is beautiful baby brother."

Lucifer kissed his forehead and nuzzled his cheek, "Just like you baby brother."

Gabriel giggled and kissed his big brothers nose playfully, "You still like it?"

"I love it baby brother, c'mere."

He cuddled into his big brother again. Liking the feeling of having his arms wrap around him like they were, strong, protective, and he never wanted this night to end. He was perfectly fine with staying here for the rest of his eternity. Raphael bent forward to kiss his forehead, settling down against Michael's chest, fitting there perfectly. The eldest wrapped his arms around him, one hand reaching up to scratch at Lucifer's scalp, the other to rub at Gabriel's back.

"Gabe, little one," sleepy golden eyes turned to look at him, "Why didn't you tell one of us what was happening?"

Gabriel nuzzled into Lucifer's chest.

"I didn't want to be weak."

The chest rumbled under him, "Little brother there is nothing weak about needing help. It is what we are here for. We will always protect you. Always. Whether you need it or not."

"Agreed."

A dark hand caressed his cheek and he looked up to meet blue eyes.

He sniffled, "I'm sorry Raphy!"

"Nonsense", a thumb brushed over his cheek, "There is nothing be sorry for."


End file.
